The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica spicata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Versred’.
The new Veronica plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Haarlem, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely-flowering Veronica plants with large inflorescences with attractive flowers.
The new Veronica plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2008 in Haarlem, The Netherlands of two unnamed seedling selections of Veronica spicata, not patented. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands since 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.